Noire's School Uniform
by TheMrWOBBLeS
Summary: I asked for pictures to use as writing prompts from my Discord, this is one of the results.


Noire's School Uniform

Uni snaps awake in the dead of night. A few more loud thumps follow, echoing through the empty Lastation Basilicom. Uni bolts out of bed, immediately throwing on a pistol belt, retrieving her sidearm from her dresser drawer, slapping the tactical light's "On" switch before starting out of her room. She slices through the rooms, leaving no corner unchecked. The noises only intensify as she nears her sister's room.

"A struggle?! I've got to save Noire!" Uni says quietly outloud.

"W-What if she isn't actually in a fight though and I'm going to burst in on her naked or something?!" A corner of the girl's mind screams.

"No, I HAVE to make sure!" Uni says to herself with confidence. She takes a deep breath before bursting into Noire's room.

She nearly raises her pistol at-

Kei?

Kei towers over a kneeling Noire, who is in full school girl attire. Red thickly framed yet open top glasses grace the older sister's dark features, a white trimmed blazer covers a white blouse with a tremendous purple plaid bow on her neck which matches her skirt. Clogs and black thigh socks round out her lower body as Uni goes full "hot kettle", her reaction boiling out into her words.

'WhWHAHWHA!?" Uni stands back in shock, pistol arm slack against her side.

Kei is suppressing the most tension anyone has ever or will ever seen in her expression, tightly clutching a slightly overloaded binder to her chest.

Noire's reaction copies Uni, rushing to hide the twin ribbons in her hair which mimic the leaves of a blossoming cherry tree.

"TH-THIS IS NOTHING!" Noire blusters, trying her best to shed the brightly colored ribbons to no avail. She finally stands, Kei seems to have overcome her misgivings.

"Uni- we- were meaning to tell you, but Lady Noire insisted that she try the uniform on first…"

"T-Tell me what!?" shouts Uni who holsters her pistol.

Noire is sweating as she cradles her chest with an arm, the other hand grasping her opposite bicep. An indigo Lastation shield logo peeks from under Noire's folded arms on her breast.

"W-Well, Uni, uh, I uh."

Uni is unable to calm herself.

"You have a fetish for school girls or something all of a sudden!? I'm that around that age you PERVERT!"

The words are worse than a direct hammer blow to the head for Noire.

Noire slumps to the floor, a hopeless expression in her face and glassy empty eyes. Even the horrifically non-social Kei could tell that this was a terrible situation.

Kei leans forwards, clearing her throat and flipping the binder open.

"Your older sister and I were intending to start a trade/business school for Lastation youth. I didn't question why she wanted to try one of the uniforms on, but this was also the only timeslot I had in my schedule for a meeting." Kei presents the binder to Uni. Noire is still in shock on the ground. Kei offers Noire a hand.

Uni crosses her arms over her chest.

"Jeez, making me think both of you were some creeps, couldn't you just find a better time to do this?"

Noire reverts to her usual self slowly but seems to have a similar question in mind.

"Yeah Kei, midnight is unusual even for you..."

Kei turns bright red, rushing and failing to hide a golden glint on her right ring finger.

Uni and Noire's sisterhood shines, they both make the same expressions, eyes wide as possible.

"I'M BUSY ALRIGHT!?" shouts the usually stoic Kei before she bolts out the door. The sisters stand there for a moment, contemplating what just happened. Uni gives Noire another look up and down, the spacing on her socks to skirt are perfect for the leggy older sister. After a long pause, Uni speaks.

"I still want to be like you sis. You look beautiful right now… " pouts Uni.

Noire fiddles with the bow on her neck.

"Y-You really think so Uni?"

"Yeah…"

Noire perks up, soon grinning like a fool.

"W-Well, don't take this wrong, but- I do have a second uniform that Kei brought over. If- IF it fits, I'd let you have it."

Noire stands in front of her diminutive sister for a moment, nervously playing with her own hands.

"S-So, maybe come with me?"

Uni looks up into her sister's eyes, both of their eyes shining in the light of Noire's bedroom.

"Let's go big sis~!" says Uni with a sudden smile.

Noire breathed a sigh of relief. That is until she remembered that the second uniform was in her cosplay closet.


End file.
